The purpose of the project is to test the effectiveness of two intravenous sedation techniques in an effort to approach an ideal psychophysiological environment for both the patient and the dentist. This ideal environment includes: (a) patient cooperation; (b) total amnesia; (c) minimal physiological challenge; (d) rapid complete recovery with minimal side effects; and (e) no loss of consciousness or protective reflexes. Technique "I" utilizes methohexital and diazepam. Technique "II" utilizes methohexital, diazepam and sublimaze. The investigators wish to develop a combination of the aforementioned drugs which provides an ideal environment and the fastest most complete recovery to enable the patient to return to his daily activities as soon as possible as measured by various perceptual psychomotor, cognitive function and memory tests.